What Love Can Withstand
by Gleeksmb
Summary: klaine spinoff in new york!


"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand one last time before he stood up to retrieve his diploma. Kurt stood up and started clapping and grinning like a proud parent. Blaine shook Principal Figgin's hand happily and stood by the rest of the people with diplomas. Kurt was still cheering. Blaine looked over at him, grinning goofily, thinking how lucky he was to have a boyfriend like Kurt. They'd been together for over a year, and there was no denying that they were in love. Kurt sat down after about two people after Blaine.

Blaine was still smiling adorably at him. Kurt thought he would melt. That smile! He was captivated by it; he hardly noticed when his friends Rachel, Tina, Mike, Quinn, went up to get their diplomas.

His best friend Mercedes was on his other side, trying to get his attention. "Kurt!" she whispered loudly. "Snap out of it! It's almost your turn!" Kurt turned to her. "Ah, yes. I knew that. I was just... so mesmerized by the lovely dress Rachel is wearing under her graduation robe. Totally chic." He said. Mercedes looked over at Rachel, who was wearing a long navy gown with a high neck and small animals printed across the top. She gave Kurt a look. "And by that, you mean mesmerized by your boyfriend." She said. Kurt smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, Principal Figgins's voice caught his attention. "Finn Hudson!" He said. Kurt's stepbrother stood, looking nervous. He was trying not to step on the bottom of his robe. Mercedes and Kurt cheered. Kurt could hear Carol and his father cheering behind him. Kurt straightened in his seat. "Kurt Hummel!" Figgins said. Kurt smiled and stood up. He turned to face the crowd and flashed a smile at his father and then put a hand on his hip and walked briskly to the podium. Figgins gave him his diploma and shook his hand. Then he smiled at Kurt. "And we have some exciting news. Our very own, Kurt Hummel, has been accepted in to attend Julliard on a music scholarship!" Kurt's heart stopped. This couldn't be happening. how could Figgins just say that out loud to everyone?

He droned out the sounds of impressed cheering behind him, especially his dad's. he looked at the faces of his friends. Tina, Mike and Quinn were cheering and grinning at him. Rachel looked, well, jealous. Ugh, it was hard to concentrate on anything but that god awful dress. Finn was going crazy, clapping and hooting. "That's my brother!" He said to a random kid next to him. And lastly, he looked at the only face that really mattered. Blaine's jaw was still dropped, his mouth still wide open. Emotions flooded his face. Shock. Surprise. Then hurt. It tugged at Kurt's heart. He was planning to tell Blaine on his own time. He walked over to his spot like a zombie. He didn't pay attention to the rest of the names. And he didn't dare look at Blaine.

Finally, Figgins finished reading the names. everyone threw their hat in the air. Kurt halfheartedly chucked his and didn't bother to pick it up. He ran over to his boyfriend. "Blaine! BLAINE!" He called. Blaine turned around. He looked pained. "Kurt, I'm sure your family is waiting for you. Go be with them." Blaine said stonily. He turned to leave, when Kurt caught his hand. "Blaine, I love you. can we please just talk about this? I never meant to hurt you." Kurt said, close to tears. Blaine's face softened. "I love you too, Kurt. But your family probably is really looking for you. How about I'll come by tonight and we can talk?" Blaine said. He touched Kurt's face and kissed his lips lightly. A few people turned to look at the couple, surprised. Kurt's face melted into a smile. "Yeah, Why don't you come by around 8?" He suggested. They embraced.

Hurt ran to his father, he found him easily, he was telling everyone who would listen, "That's my boy! Kurt Hummel is my son! He's going to Julliard!" Kurt smiled to himself. His dad saw him and ran up to him, enveloping him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" He said. "Where's Carol and Finn?" He asked. "Oh, Carol was going to go look for him. We're taking you boys out to that French restaurant you like so much!" His dad responded. Kurt's brows furrowed. "Oh, that sounds fabulous, Dad! But I really have to be home by 8. Blaine's coming over." Kurt's dad looked hurt. "Come on, buddy. You just graduated. Can't you spend time with your family? I'm sure Blaine would understand." Kurt pulled away. "Dad, I think you know very well that this is probably our last summer together. I hadn't even told him about Julliard yet. I need to talk to him." His dad nodded in understanding. He looked dejected.

Eventually they caught up with Carol and Finn. Finn put his arm around his brother in a playful way. "Man, everyone went crazy when Figgins announced that you're going to Julliard!" He said. Kurt smiled tightly. Carol gave him a hug. "Imagine, my son at Julliard!" She exclaimed. Kurt felt a stab each time someone mentioned it. And many did on the way to the car. "Congrats, Kurt! You deserve it!" Tina had said. Mercedes ran over and hugged him. "You're on your way, Kurty! Pretty soon you'll be onstage with Broadway's best." Rachel gave him a strained, polite congratulations. He quickly ran to the car to avoid any more reminders of how he hurt Blaine.

The food at the French restaurant was delicious, but Kurt had to much on his mind. He didn't even answer when Finn asked him, "What's foo-lay von chi-ray?" in a terrible French accent. On the ride home, he dodged all questions about college.

Finally, they made it home. It was 8:07. Blaine was already waiting in the driveway inside his car. He ran out to meet him. Blaine got out of the car and quickly hugged Kurt, not wanting to make his family uncomfortable. "Hello, Burt. Finn. Carol." He said with a polite smile. Before anyone could respond, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him inside. "Gotta go." He said. "We'll be in my room." Blaine silently pulled his hand out of Kurt's. Kurt frowned. They walked downstairs into his room. "Make yourself at home." He said. Blaine sat down quietly on Kurt's bed. Kurt sat next to him, keeping a safe distance. He sat silently for a few seconds, wondering if Blaine was going to start. "Look, Blaine. I was planning to tell you about Julliard. I just... I don't know. It never felt right to tell you. And the longer I waited, The harder it was." He said. Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I just can't believe you would keep something so big from me." But he took Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled sadly and looked down at their intertwined hands. "But Blaine." He said. "We still have the summer. Can't we enjoy that?" Before he could say anything else, Blaine leaned over and kissed him. He pulled back, smiling. Kurt laughed. "So am I forgiven?" He asked. Blaine sighed. "You're forgiven." And he kissed him again.

For the remainder of the night they sat and talking for hours on end. All Kurt could think about were Blaine's dazzling eyes, and unforgettable smile. He could never imagine parting from them. Julliard was his dream, but he would never let anything come between him and Blaine. It was a bittersweet day for the both of them! Especially Kurt. Blaine could tell Kurt was bothered and still really wanted to talk to him about it.

"Kurt." Blaine uttered in a whisper. "Aren't you scared!" "Scared of what?" Kurt questioned, knowing what Blaine meant, but still wanted him to continue. "Of the future." Kurt looked him deeply in the eyes, grabbed Blaine's hand and whispered "No. Because I know you'll be right beside me." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt passionately never feeling more in love. But deep down Kurt was still scared knowing that he will have to eventually have to leave Blaine behind and fulfill his dreams. They both knew it but still wanted to enjoy each others company while they could.

Kurt looked over at the clock and realized it was getting late "Oh no!" He whispered. "Blaine I think you should go your parents are probably worried." Blaine rushed out making sure he gave Kurt a goodnight kiss. As he ran up the stairs out of Kurt's room he said his goodbyes, "Carole, Burt, excuse me but I must be leaving now its getting late." "Alrighty then! See you soon honey!" waved Carole.

After Blaine left Kurt laid on his bed with every thought imaginable going through his head. I can't say goodbye to Blaine he means everything to me. I can't, I just can't! There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Kurt yelled. It was Carole. "Oh hi Carole, what's up?" "Kurt, I just wanted to come down and tell you how incredibly proud me and your father are of you!" Kurt looked up at her bashfully. "Aww come on now you didn't have to tell me this." Carole grabbed Kurt's chin and looked down at him. "Yes I do, Because you need to start realizing that all you've ever wanted is just around the corner, and you deserve all of it." Carole left Kurt in his room speechless. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes of thinking he sat down and whispered to himself "After all there's nothing love can't withstand. Right?"


End file.
